Twisted Love Letters
by LadyQuartz24601
Summary: Hermione and Draco's relationship from enemies to engaged through the letters he wrote to his mother. FLUFFY.


I got a request for another Dramione story, so here it is, because I aim to please ;)  
>Clearly I own nothing, so don't sue me. You won't get much.<p>

Twisted Love Letters

Draco lifted a quill and pen, leaning heavily on his desk chair as he twirled the elegant pen in his fingers. It was September 3, and he needed to write to his mother to let her know that he got her beginning of the school year care package.  
><em><br>Mother,  
>We arrived safely, the feast was just as good as ever, though Dumbledore is still crazy. Not that I'm not grateful that he protected us during the War after Father tried to kill us, but you understand what I mean. My schedule is better this year than last what with discontinuation of Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy are still with Gryffindors, but the dorks seem more tolerable knowing that I'm not actually a Death Eater.<br>You'll never guess who the Head Girl is this year! Hermione Granger, that muggleborn bookworm! We have to work together now, so really I should attempt to get along with her. Dumbledore forbade us from calling each other names, which means I have to call her _Hermione_ now. She seems to have grown into herself some over the course of the war. But she still has a long way to go before she becomes beautiful. I think she's dating the Weasel.  
>Speaking of dating, I broke up with Pansy finally. She was just getting too intolerable with the clingy, sappy, romancy-ness.<br>Uncle Severus is doing well, I'm glad to note. He seems more cheerful after the war, which is pretty weird considering how half of his pureblood relations either died or are now living in Azkaban…  
>How are you? I hope you're doing well. Are you still considering releasing the house-elves? If you do, I hope you'll find one willing to stay for wages, etc. Thank you very much for the care package, I'll write again later,<br>Love,  
>Draco<em>

In October, Draco wrote to his mother to let her know what he wished for Halloween and update her on the goings on at Hogwarts.  
><em><br>Mother,  
>First off, business. Yes, I do support your actions with paying the house-elves. Maybe Hermione will finally get off my back about being a "slave owner." I'm glad to hear you found someone who understands you and treats you right in Mr. Zabini. He has been divorced for a while, so enjoy your time with him… Awkward!<br>In my Halloween care package, I would like some more Chocolate Frogs and some Fizzing Whizbees, please. How is cousin Gideon doing with his arranged marriage? Tristan? Wish them luck for me, will you? Wish I could go to the weddings, but school and all that is extremely busy.  
>Speaking of school, we Heads are planning the Halloween masquerade ball. Dumbledore had the idea to get our minds off of the war. I think it's a bit of a lame idea, but Hermione latched onto it with full force so we've begun planning vigorously.<br>I don't know who I'll go with yet, but I'm thinking of asking that sixth year Slytherin Kallen Williams. She's pretty: dark blonde hair, green eyes, petite, very pureblood. You'd like her, I think. She will probably spend more money on her dress and mask and shoes than even you could spend in one shopping spree but it's to be expected if she's going with me, after all.  
>Coincidentally, I left my good slate gray robes in my closet at the Manor. Could you send them to me?<br>Love,  
>Draco<em>

Then, later that month, he wrote again to his mother.  
><em><br>Mother,  
>Thank you for sending my robes promptly. Sorry I took so long to reply, but the Ball has been keeping me very busy. I asked Kallen to the ball, she accepted, squealed, rushed off to go shopping. Typical for her, but she's hot and a good kisser, so whatever she wants to do… Well, I must get going, Hermione is hollering at me to get down to the common room. We still have to order the table cloths and pumpkins.<br>Love,  
>Draco<em>

In November…  
><em><br>Mother,  
>The ball went very well. Hermione and I pulled everything off hitchlessly, thanks to the fact that Hermione is bloody organized. Remember when I told you that she and the Weasel were dating? They broke up. Ha, serves him right. I saw the way he treated her and he deserved what he got totally.<br>Kallen wore a silver dress and butterfly wings to the ball. She looked pretty silly, honestly, but I lied and told her she looked good. No reason to get her mad at me, right? Either way, it was just a onetime thing. If I was going to really date her, she'd need to have an intelligent conversation—something I am utterly convinced she is not capable of having.  
>Am I coming home for Christmas or not this year? I need to know, because if I'm staying, Hermione is going to stay too, as we have already begun planning the Valentine's Day Dance and the Anniversary Hogwarts Gala, celebrating not only Hogwarts' 1500<em>_th__ birthday but also the anniversary of the Final Battle. Much to do, Hermione is screaming at me to get off my lazy __arse__ and start working on the Christmas thing we're working on. I'll tell you more about it next time, I have to go…  
>Love,<br>Draco_

As promised, he wrote during the first week of December.  
><em><br>Mother,  
>Sorry to leave off so abruptly last time, but I had to go. We're planning a school-wide muggle thing called Secret Santa. Each student is assigned someone, and they have to secretly deliver three presents, the last one on the last morning of term before Christmas Break. It's complicated, and students are supposed to keep everything secret, so Hermione and I are trying to match people up before the names are distributed next week.<br>I'm glad that I'll be coming home this year for Christmas. Not because of all the dinner parties, you know that I hate them, but I do miss you. I hate to ask you this, but there is an awful lot of planning to do before the next term and she has nowhere to go… Can Hermione come to the Manor for Christmas? You know I wouldn't ask, except we are really busy and she has nowhere to go since her parents were killed by a muggle axe-murderer, whatever that is. I think it's one of those things that you put wood in to split it for use in the fire place.  
>I think you may like Hermione. She's very intelligent and funny when she's relaxed. She's dedicated, passionate, and organized. You may remember her as the bushy-haired bookworm mudblood from the Quidditch World Cup. However, she's grown up a bit and she's fairly good looking. I'm not saying she's some exotic beauty or a blonde model like Kallen, but she's wholesomely pretty and wouldn't be a bad catch if she weren't a muggleborn.<br>As you can probably tell, working so closely with her has softened me, but do not fear. __Father would never have allowed me to be in a relationship with her.__ Forget I wrote that, we don't care what Father would have said.  
>Love,<br>Draco_

His mother replied instantly, and between meetings with Dumbledore and study/planning sessions with Hermione, Draco wrote back:  
><em><br>Mother,  
>Hermione is very excited about spending Christmas with us. I can't wait to see her face when she finds out about our library. She wants me to tell you that she won't be any trouble and doesn't expect anything extra just because of the time of year that she is staying with us. I think this means that she doesn't want invitations to the dinner parties (which I can't blame her at all) and doesn't expect presents (Get them for her anyways. She doesn't go for very fancy jewelry though).<br>I can't believe you think I fancy her! I wasn't covertly seeking your permission or blessing or what-have-you for dating her. I am really not interested in her… Okay, well maybe I am a little, but I expect that this will pass quickly, probably from spending so much time with her over the upcoming holidays.  
>Anyhow, Hermione and I have a meeting with Dumbledore, so I'll have to keep this short. Pansy and Theodore Nott are going out now, which means that all the returning Death Eaters have been turned against me. I don't really care, Blaise has been a good friend though, and he's the only other person who knows of this infatuation of mine with Hermione, so don't go spreading it around.<br>Severus is going well, though he complains about the first year Hufflepuffs nonstop whenever we are talking. How are you and Mr. Zabini going? Feel free to invite him and Blaise over for Christmas dinner. Blaise and Hermione are actually not on terrible terms as Blaise spends so much of his time in the Heads common room with us.  
>I really do have to go before I'm late; I don't want Hermione to get mad at me…<br>Love,  
>Draco<em>

After returning back to Hogwarts after Christmas break, Draco wrote:  
><em><br>Mother,  
>Thank you so much for the lovely vacation. Hermione had a "blast" (I think that's a good thing…) and "can't wait until [she] can visit again." Blaise agrees that it was wonderful and that the house-elves outdid themselves this year.<br>Kallen asked me to go out with her on the train back to Hogwarts yesterday. I laughed at her face, which Hermione said was not very nice at all. However, when I kicked Kallen out and kissed Hermione I think I was forgiven. So Hermione and I are now dating, thanks to your not-so-subtle hints over vacation. Hermione says that she's been crazy about me all year, and that she was getting desperate. I told her that I thought I was nuts about her, too and… Holy crow, Hermione gave me the best Christmas present ever—she kissed me again!  
>Of course, we have yet to make the announcement to the rest of the school. I think that it will be a huge step towards the cause of house unity. This isn't all that important to me, but Hermione says that it's an excellent example to the younger students, so we're not going to hide the fact that we can hardly keep our paws off each other.<br>I think I'm going to ask her to the Valentine's Day Dance. Can you pick up a pretty dress for her? Gold, please, and I'll wear my dark green. She'll also need some shoes. I know you got her sizes over vacation when you took her shopping, so pick out something gorgeous and send it to her from both of us for the dance, please.  
>Love,<br>Draco_

Then, at the beginning of February…  
><em><br>Mother,  
>Hermione showed me the dress you sent her, it's perfect, thank you so much. I saw your engagement announcement in the Daily Prophet (well, actually, Hermione did) and just when were you going to tell Blaise and me? Hermione sends her heartfelt congratulations (her words not mine) and says that she expects an invitation to the wedding.<br>Going back to talking about myself… I think I'm in love with Hermione. How can you tell? When do I tell her? Should I get her a present to help me tell her, or are my words going to be enough? How do I tell if she feels the same way? Please help me!  
>Oh my gosh, Hermione and I took a walk today and she fell into the lake. It's a good thing I was there to hold her until she warmed up or she might have gotten pneumonia. Blaise is going out with Luna Lovegood, by the way. And the Weasel is dating some other Gryffindork. And Potter is dating the Weaselette. And Pansy is dating Theo still. And Kallen asked me out again this morning at breakfast. Hermione slapped her and then dragged me out of the Great Hall. That's when we went on the walk and she fell in the lake. I guess I'm getting ahead of myself.<br>Love,  
>Draco<em>

Then, after the Valentine's Ball, Draco sat down while Hermione was asleep one rainy Sunday morning, and wrote:  
><em><br>Mother,  
>Thank you for the help in finding out if I'm in love or not, but I decided that I definitely was before I got your reply. Actually, I almost certain that Hermione is "the one" and I'm going to go look for a ring the next Hogsmeade weekend. I'm not going to propose yet, of course, as we've only been dating for about 2 months. However, I can't imagine living without her and I'm totally head over heels.<br>No, of course I'm not mad at you for not telling Blaise and me. I'm much too happy with Hermione to stay mad at anything for long.  
>The Valentine's Ball was wonderful. Hermione looked utterly gorgeous and there were at least four guys that I can think of green with envy for my position. Hermione would be "beyond honored" to be one of your bridesmaids, and I can't believe you're already referring to her as your daughter-in-law. Your imagination is going a little wild, don't you think?<br>Our next Quidditch match is against Gryffindor next weekend. I'd love for you to be there, but if you can't, I'll send along a play-by-play that Sunday afternoon.  
>Love,<br>Draco_

Unfortunately, Narcissa was not able to make it to the Quidditch game. Draco was injured, so Hermione wrote the next letter.  
><em><br>Narcissa,  
>You can probably tell that this isn't Dray's handwriting, and you'd be right. This is me, Hermione. Draco got pushed off his broom by Harry at the end of the match but he caught the snitch. The match was excellent, but as I'm not really a huge fan, I'll let you hear the story from Draco when he's better.<br>I just want to take a moment to express how much I love your son. I think he's the most amazing person I will ever meet. I am so crazy about him, and I hope that someday I will be his wife. But don't tell him I told you that, I don't want him to feel rushed.  
>Once again I want to thank you for the gorgeous dress for Valentine's Day and for letting me stay at your house for Christmas, it meant so much to me. And in case Draco forgot to tell you (after all, I did tell him just as we were falling asleep, so he might have forgotten) I cannot wait to be your bridesmaid!<br>Um… Dray also told me that you asked if we were um… well, basically having age inappropriate relations. No, of course not, but I am scared of thunderstorms, so I'll admit to crawling in bed with him during the last storm…  
>Anyhow, before this letter gets any more awkward I'll sign off. Don't worry, I'll make Dray write you when he's feeling better…<br>Love,  
>Hermione<em>

True to her word, Draco wrote his mother two days later.  
><em><br>Mother,  
>The match was amazing, and I finally beat Potter. The match lasted about five hours and the final score was 560-410 Slytherin. Unfortunately, I had just caught the snitch when I saw Hermione and she looked so gorgeous with her hair blowing around and her cheeks all flushed that I completely blanked and Potter rammed into me. Hermione doesn't know this, so don't tell her because I don't want her blaming herself that I fell.<br>I got the ring, too. You should see it; it's absolutely breath-taking. I can't wait until Hermione sees it. I just hope she says yes. I'm thinking of proposing at the lake at sunset in June, just because she admitted that she thinks it's the prettiest time of the year, and I happen to agree. This means two more months, so wish me luck! Oh, and can she come over this summer for a while?  
>Love,<br>Draco_

April was busy with planning Anniversary and Birthday Ball, so Draco didn't write until almost the day before the Ball.

Mother,  
>The Ball has been taking up so much time, and Hermione and I can't wait. She color changed the gold dress to a very deep blue—almost black. I'm going to wear my black robes, and before hand, I'm taking her for chocolate dinner at Honeydukes. The plans are going well, and Dumbledore literally started giggling when we showed him the final plans three days ago.<br>Hermione can't stay all summer, I'm sad to say, because there's another Weasley wedding so she is tied up at least until July. But she wants me to be her date for the wedding. We'll see how well that turns out, as it is a WEASLEY wedding!  
>I looked at the wedding plans you sent me and I agree that Mr. Zabini is going to flip when he sees your dress. It's very nice.<br>Thank you for the encouragement about the proposal, I'm getting really nervous. Especially since she almost found the ring! It was in my dresser drawer and she was getting a tee shirt to wear while she painted the centerpieces and it was right there and somehow she missed it! But then I got so panicked that she'd seen it that I'm pretty sure she's suspicious now anyways.  
>Love,<br>Draco

The Ball came and went, and May blew by in a flurry of finals and Quidditch Championship matches. Draco barely had time to write his mother between all the study sessions and "study sessions" Hermione had planned.  
><em><br>Mother,  
>School is closing up very nicely. I can't wait until we graduate, but on the other hand I don't want to leave the place that has been my second home for seven years. Hermione is really worried about where she is going to go as her parents' house was sold and she has no family to turn to. I offered her our house, of course, so she is considering the option seriously.<br>She is really become suspicious now, and I'm getting pretty worried about whether or not I can pull this off without her realizing what is going on. Either way, one week from today is the night. Candle lit dinner by the lake, then just as the sun sets, I'll pop the question. Aack, gotta go, Hermione's attacking my neck.  
>Love,<br>Draco_

The final note came one week later, and was the shortest of them all.  
><em><br>Mother,  
>She said yes!<br>Love,  
>Draco<em>


End file.
